A Warriors Wants
by Serena530
Summary: Sailor Moon follows Tuxedo Mask away from a fight, and ends up having one of her fantasies fulfilled.


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **A Warriors Wants**

Sailor Moon blinked as she looked around at the fighting. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion to her eyes. She blinked slowly and even her breathing was slow yet deep.

She and the rest of the scouts were fighting a monster, but this time the term "monster" didn't seem to fit. The monster, though having light blue skin, was a very attractive male and had most of the scouts distracted. It didn't help that the monster was aware of his looks and the affect he was having on them.

Sailor Moon wasn't sure if the girls were aware of that fact, and it was a bit too chaotic for her to try and enlighten them.

Despite not being attracted to the light blue skinned monster Sailor Moon still found herself distracted by a good looking man. Her eyes shifted from the monster to the surrounding area as she looked for the masked man whose very presence was capable of driving her to distraction even when he wasn't actually there.

He usually showed up right when she needed saving. The thought of approaching the monster and drawing his attention had crossed her mind, but she wasn't about to deliberately put herself in danger. She wasn't that desperate to see him.

 _But I'm getting there._ She quietly admitted to herself as she forced her mind back to the fight in front of her. Night had just fallen and they had not been fighting long, but it seemed long given the distraction that the good looking monster was turning out to be.

She looked around the area. Buildings and a scattering of cars were off to one side, and a park blanketed with grass with an abundance of tall healthy trees spread out on the other. She knew they had to get the monster away from anyone that could possibly become victims.

 _We need to lead it away from the buildings as well_. She thought with another glance at the buildings with a scattering of lights, knowing there were people there, clueless of the danger outside. She wasn't too keen on seeing anymore property damage as well. She always felt guilty that they were destroying things right along with the enemy even though it was in an effort to destroy the monster.

She nodded to herself and jumped back into the fray and began to subtly guide the fighting toward and into the park; dodging attacks from the monster and moving seamlessly with her fellow scouts.

Sailor Moon nodded to herself once they made it into the park, and tried to figure out how to get rid of the monster. It seemed once they were about to seriously injure it, it would strike a pose and give a look that had her fellow scouts practically swooning, which resulted in it recovering and being as good as new.

It was frustrating and annoying.

 _Is that what I look like when Tuxedo Mask appears?_ She wondered as she glanced at her fellow scouts sighing over the attractive monster.

She didn't receive a verbal reply but she unfortunately got tripped up by the monster that had somehow managed to get close to her. She quickly looked around and noticed the girls were far away.

Had she been so lost in her thoughts that the fight had drifted away and the monster took advantage?! She didn't think so. She thought it had managed to lure them with its looks and simply moved quickly toward her since she wasn't affected by it.

 _But now is not the time for those thought_. She thought quickly as she tried to get her feet beneath her as she looked up to the monster.

It smiled at her charmingly as it lifted its hand, but before it could attack a red rose shot passed its face. Cutting it and thankfully distracting it.

The next thing she knew she was being scooped up into strong confident arms, and being carried away to safety.

Sailor Moon held still. Not to make his task easier but because the man just had that effect on her. She was too busy gazing at his masked face, the way his hair moved around his hat, and the way his deep blue eyes flashed with emotion. Just those things and the feel of his arms caused her heart to race.

He was such a handsome man. Handsome with his jet black hair, deep ocean blue eyes, heart throbbing smile, firm tall frame, and deep velvety voice. She wanted to hear his voice so bad. She hoped he would speak once they stopped but for now being in his arms was like a dream come true.

 _It always is. I wish I was brave enough to tell him_. She thought quietly as she watched his face instead of the direction they were heading.

Once they were away from all eyes he carefully placed her feet on the ground and made sure she was steady. His hands grasping her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he let his hands slide down her arms and away.

Sailor Moon shivered at the combination of his actions and his voice.

His hands drifted right back like magnets. They slowly and gently moved over her as if he wanted to make sure for himself that she wasn't injured. Going up and down her arms, gently grasping her hands before moving them to her sides. He slid his gloved hands up and down her sides and hips before moving to stand at her right side. He splayed his fingers over her stomach and moved his other hand along her back.

She shuddered, her stomach trembling under his fingers, and closed her eyes. _Breath_. She reminded herself as she fought not to lean against his warm body. The warmth and his hands disappeared and she opened her eyes and nodded distractedly.

"I'm fine." She answered belatedly. It was hard to focus as he was now kneeling in front of her stroking up and down along her legs and gently grasping here and there in his search.

"Thank you for saving me." She added as she watched him, her legs trembling under his touch.

"You're welcome." Tuxedo Mask replied as he looked up to her with a sexy smirk.

At least she thought it was sexy. She had always thought his smirk was sexy. Like that was just the way it was designed.

 _Or maybe he did that just for me_. She thought hopefully with a sigh.

But she was distracted as she felt a change in the way he touched her. No longer was her masked savior checking for injuries. Now he seemed to be touching her for his enjoyment.

 _He's really...oh my gosh!_ She thought as her breathing sped up. His hands moved up the outside of her thighs, his fingers inching beneath her skirt, as she watched. She...was definitely enjoying this, but she knew he needed to stop. They had a monster to get rid of.

"We...we need to stop." She breathed out, and held in a whimper when his hands paused.

"Yes. We should." Tuxedo Mask replied before he stood, her head tilting back to keep his handsome face in her sight.

She felt him rest his hands on her hips and press his face against the side of her neck. He slipped a hand behind her back and pressed forward. She arched her body, her hands slipping up to rest on his shoulders, and leaned against him with a gasp.

Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure it would burst from her chest. As it was she thought he must be able to tell from her pulse alone. He brushed his lips across the column of her neck before he pressed them against her skin in a light kiss.

"We have...to get back to...the others. The monster...doesn't look...like a monster. It...it distracts..." Sailor Moon said haltingly but trailed off as she felt his other hand move around her hip to slide over her bottom.

"Distracts...?" He prodded lowly as he flicked his tongue against her neck and firmly caressed her bottom.

"D...distracts them." She managed to finish as she squeezed his shoulders to help keep herself upright.

"Then we need to return." Tuxedo Mask said seriously as he stopped his actions and pulled away from her completely. "We wouldn't want them to get hurt." He added before he turned and began to jog away as if nothing had happened between them.

Sailor Moon blinked as she stumbled slightly to regain her balance. She looked at Tuxedo Mask's shrinking figure and sighed in frustration before she began to follow after him.

 _I can't believe he did what he did._ She thought in disbelief as she ran. _And in the middle of a fight! We were away from it but still! We shouldn't have been doing that. Not while the girls were fighting_.

Despite the timing, she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed his attentions as spontaneous and unexpected as they were. She was shocked at the timing but it had been exciting as well. Knowing that the girls weren't far away and a monster was in the area added an element of danger that only added to her excitement.

 _Excitement, danger, and the air of mystery he exuded was the perfect combination. I want that again. If only the monster was gone!_ She thought in frustration. _Maybe if it's gone Tuxedo will be willing to continue where we left off_. She considered optimistically.

Although she knew it was more like where _he_ left off since he had been the one doing everything. She had just stood there and received it all, and had enjoyed every moment of it.

After a few thoughtful moments she realized that she had liked that he had been the one doing everything. That he had taken control and was in charge. That had excited her as well.

 _We definitely have to continue after this monster is gone_. She thought as she reached the battle area. She gave a brief sigh of relief at seeing all her fellow scouts still on their feet and no worse for wear.

She saw Tuxedo Mask launching his roses and decided to jump into the fray. The sooner the monster was gone the sooner she could get back to her masked mystery man. She summoned her scepter and moved forward.

Working together the group of fighters eventually managed to corner the monster, and despite its attempts to charm the females into distraction the attacks kept coming until Sailor Moon finished it off.

As the monster crumbled to dust the girls looked at each other in relief that it was gone. They then nodded to each other before beginning to dart away.

Sailor Moon turned to look to Tuxedo Mask but blinked in surprise when she found him gone. She spun around and saw him running, his figure once again shrinking as he moved further away from her. She frowned and looked back to her retreating friends before she ran after her handsome mysterious man.

 _I can't believe he left. He can't just get me worked up and not finish what he started_. She thought as she ran after him.

He was running too fast for her to be able to catch but he was in her sight, so she decided she would just follow him since he didn't seem to know she was trailing him. She didn't know what she was going to do when he stopped, but she hoped he was alone once he reached his destination.

Sailor Moon wasn't really surprised at her thoughts. She really liked Tuxedo Mask and he had gotten her all worked up with his earlier actions. It had been something right out of her secret imaginings. Tuxedo Mask approaching her as Sailor Moon, saying interesting things, and touching her in exciting ways.

 _He didn't say the right things but he might have if he had been given the time_. She thought with a light sigh as she moved as quietly as she could in her pursuit of the dark clad man.

She followed him until he reached a high rise apartment building. She hung back and watched as he looked around before he began to leap up the tall building by the balconies doting every floor. He stopped at one near the top and disappeared inside.

Sailor Moon licked her lips nervously and looked around. She still wanted to continue where he left off earlier, but was she really willing to follow him inside that building?

She narrowed her eyes and glanced around before she dashed toward the building. Her hormones and the memory of his earlier actions pushing her forward.

She easily and stealthily moved her way up the building, using all her skills and strength to make it to the floor he stopped on and landed on the balcony. She crouched down and cautiously looked through the glass window since there was no curtain hiding the view.

All was dark and she didn't see anyone so she tried to open the glass door. To her surprise the door slid open, thankfully without a sound, and she quietly stepped inside and silently closed the door behind her.

Sailor Moon stood still on the carpeted floor as she listened for any sound. There was nothing but the sound of her heart beat, so she released a silent breath and moved forward. As she moved around furniture her eyes helplessly darted around, looking for pictures and identifiable objects but found none.

She wasn't trying to find pictures of what he looked like without the mask, not wanting to take away the mystery of him, but she couldn't help her curiosity now that she was standing in what was obviously his home. To her disappointment and relief there were no pictures of any kind or papers with what might have been his name or at least his handwriting on it.

She moved through the spacious living room, passed the kitchen, and headed toward a hallway. She moved confidently but nervously. All was quiet but she began to wonder why that was. She didn't expect him to make all kinds of noise, especially since she believed he was alone, but she thought some sound would be appropriate.

As she turned the corner to head down the hallway she paused suddenly and gasped loudly, narrowly avoiding running into someone, and jumped back in her surprise. There, standing in her path, was the mysterious man she had followed home.

Tuxedo Mask was no longer wearing his cape, jacket, or top hat. However, his mask was still in place and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the top of his dress shirt was undone, giving him a sexy relaxed look.

Sailor Moon's heart beat hard and fast. She didn't know if it was from the excitement of being in her mysterious man's home, nervousness from being caught by said man, or his attractive presence right in front of her.

"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said quietly, his tone sounding like a greeting and an accusation at the same time. "You followed me." He continued as he stepped forward, and she unconsciously began to step back.

"What reason could you have possibly had to do so?" He asked as he continued forward, moving around her side, brushing his arm against hers as he stepped behind her.

"I...I..." She stuttered, speechless at his close proximity in the dark apartment. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on the left side of her neck just as his hands rested on her upper arms.

"Did you think I didn't know?" He said, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he pressed himself against her back.

"Know?" Sailor Moon managed to say, tilting her head to the side as she felt his lips move down to her neck.

"Did you think I didn't know you were following me?" He said against her neck as he moved his hands to her stomach.

 _He knew?! He knew I was following him and he didn't stop. He actually led me here_. She thought, her breath hitching as she felt his hands slide up her stomach to rest beneath her breasts.

"Yes I knew." Tuxedo Mask said lazily as he pressed his face against hers and toyed with the ribbon of the bow on her chest. "You did good following me." He added as he lightly kissed her cheek and moved his hands beneath the bow on her chest and cupped her breasts through her skin tight bodysuit.

Sailor Moon gasped to feel his hands on her, to feel his warmth seeping through to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing and remaining upright. It was certainly a challenge with him pressed against her back and his hands on her chest.

"Now that I have you here," He began as he slid a hand up to caress her throat. "all alone, with no distractions," He continued as he moved his other hand down her stomach and to her thigh. "I can do what I want with you." He finished wickedly as he dragged his hand beneath her short skirt.

Sailor Moon shivered at his words and the feel of his gloved fingers sliding up her thigh, but then he suddenly pulled away completely and she caught herself in a slight stumble before she could fall. She immediately missed his hands on her and the warmth of his body.

 _He's definitely starting to say the right things now_. She thought as she watched him come around and stand in front of her.

"I've always wanted to touch you." Tuxedo Mask said as he pulled his gloves off and dropped them to the floor. "I've been able to while whisking you away to safety, but it was never enough." He explained as he slipped his suspenders off his shoulders. "Not nearly enough."

Sailor Moon stepped forward and slid her hands up his chest almost helplessly before she began to unbutton his shirt. Once the last button was loose she slid her hands up his chest again, wishing mightily that she wasn't wearing her gloves so she could feel his skin.

"You've wanted to touch me as well." He said with a deep chuckle as he gripped her hips.

"Mmmm..." She hummed as she moved her fingers up to his hair, and did again as he dipped his head down and kissed her.

As their tongues danced he slid a hand down her thigh before he gripped her leg and hiked it up suddenly against his side. The action brought her flush up against him and he groaned as she began to rock her hips against him.

Sailor Moon moaned as she clung to her masked man. She had not meant to start moving her hips but the position he had put her in had only increased her excitement and desire to feel more.

Suddenly Tuxedo Mask pulled away and nearly spun her around to face away from him. He guided her forward a few steps until they reached the couch, and put her leg up on the back of the couch as if she was going to climb over it.

 _Why?_ She thought as she frowned and tried to figure out where to put her hands. _Oh!_ The thought flew from her mind as her masked man slipped a hand down the v-top of her uniform and wrapped his fingers around her breast.

He didn't stop there much to her satisfaction. His other hand moved beneath her skirt and cupped her firmly before he began to rub her. She eventually settled one hand on top of his on her chest and the other behind her on his thigh, grasping at the material as her pleasure mounted.

Back and forth his hand moved, his fingers sliding against the smooth material that covered her as his lips trailed hot kisses up and down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned as he squeezed her breast and panted her pleasure as her hips unconsciously rocked in rhythm with his hand.

It wasn't long before her body shuddered and she gasped as pleasure exploded sharply through her body.

"Do you want more my little warrior?" Tuxedo Masked asked, his lips pressed to the shell of her ear as he moved his hands to her hips once again.

"Yes." Sailor Moon breathed as she leaned back against him.

He lowered her leg from the couch and turned her around before he kissed her. He cupped her face between his hands and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hands over her shoulders and down her sides and to her hips where he grasped and guided her in a turn until his back was to the couch.

As their kiss grew more intense he slowly backed her up against a wall. He moved his hands down to her round butt and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him, and he pressed against her, grinding his hips as he worked to build their pleasure.

Tuxedo Mask eventually carried his little warrior to his bedroom where he laid her on his bed and stretched out on top of her without breaking their kiss. He moved his hands up and down her body before grasped her butt, kneading the soft flesh as he pressed his hips down against hers. Soon he slipped his hand beneath the material of her body suit, wanting to feel her skin.

 _It's stretchy._ He realized in pleasure before he sat up.

Sailor Moon moaned in displeasure at the loss of her masked man's lips against hers and his weight on top of her, but gasped in surprise as he gripped the v-juncture at the top of her body suit and pulled it down and over her shoulders.

 _It must be made of elastic or something_. She thought wide eyed, watching as he pulled the material down until her breasts were revealed and her upper arms were trapped.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." The masked man said as he gently touched the exposed orbs. He licked his lips before he leaned down and closed his mouth around one breast.

He covered her free breast with his hand and squeezed as his tongue swirled around her nipple. He closed his eyes and suckled at the flesh and nibbled at her nipple before he switched breasts, and lavished attention on the one his hand had covered.

After he was satisfied with the attention he had lavished on her chest he sat up and knelt between her legs.

"I've always wanted to see what you looked like stretched out on my bed." He said as he looked her over, watching her breasts lift as she breathed quickly.

"I also imagined having my way with you on my bed as well," He added as he stroked up and down her legs. "and now I will."

Tuxedo Mask slipped his fingers beneath the bottom of Sailor Moon's bodysuit and pulled it aside until it was wrapped around her thigh, leaving her completely exposed. He rubbed her heated lower lips, feeling her wetness, and was pleased.

He smirked and unbuttoned his pants, freeing himself and thrust inside her waiting heat. His entry was hard and abrupt, and he instantly set a quick hard pace, ramming into her like a piston as he held her hips.

Sailor Moon's eyes rolled into the back of her head before they closed, and she moaned and gasped in pleasure at the feel of his hard heated length moving in and out of her. The friction he created was addicting and she never wanted it to stop. She spread her legs, hoping to increase her pleasure, and arched her back as her success made itself known instantly.

After a while she screamed, the sound being pulled from her throat so suddenly she was startled by it. She moaned and gasped as his intense pace continued, stretching out her pleasure and making it last every moment possible. Then she gasped again as he groaned and released inside her, his heated essence bathing her insides as he ground himself against her.

He relaxed, barely keeping himself from collapsing on top of her as they both struggled to catch their breath. He then pulled out of her with a groan and dropped on his back at her side.

Sailor Moon hummed in satisfaction and stretched as much as she could, still feeling little bursts of pleasure before she relaxed. She looked over at her mask man and smiled softly though his eyes were closed.

 _It was a very good thing I decided to follow him_. She thought happily with a content sigh.

She closed her eyes and waited until her entire body was relaxed and pleasure was no longer moving through her before she decided that it was time to go.

She reached down and shifted her bodysuit back in place over her bare bottom and sat up. She managed to pull the top of her bodysuit back up into place before she scooted to the end of the bed and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Her masked man's deep husky voice floated to her and she turned around as she adjusted her bodysuit to her liking.

"I have to go. I was supposed to go home after the fight." Sailor Moon said.

"You can't leave. The night's only just beginning." Tuxedo Mask said as he sat up on one arm and looked her over.

"Look at you standing there with your long streams of hair, that tight bodysuit back in place, that short skirt, and those tall high heel boots." He said with a groan as his eyes raked over her.

Sailor Moon watched as his length hardened and rose before her eyes. Then her eyes widened as she watched him begin to stroke himself.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, biting her lip as she watched him.

"I'm thinking you look sexy, and should come back over here." He said as he stroked himself, practically panting in want. "Come on Serena. Spend the night with me. You can go home tomorrow."

"Darien! You can't wait until our date tomorrow?" She said as she placed a knee on the bed.

"You obviously couldn't." He shot back in frustration as he continued to stroke himself.

Serena looked at him as he stroked himself and stared at her then crawled back toward him and straddled his lap.

"I'm only giving in because you look so sexy in that mask." She said as she cupped his cheek.

"Whatever you say my little warrior." He said with a smirk, already pulling the bottom of her bodysuit aside so he could slip back inside her.


End file.
